A reflective display such as an electrophoretic display typically includes light sources (e.g., light-emitting diodes or LEDs) arranged at the edge of the display and a lightguide in parallel with the display to transmit the light energy from the light sources to the display. Conventional lightguides include an array of light extraction features that receive the light from the light sources and refract and/or diffract it toward the display based on one or more of difference in refractive index of lightguide materials and surrounding materials, light extraction feature geometry, and light extraction feature placement on the lightguide. Conventional light extraction features in such lightguides are fixed, passive structures that are distributed across the lightguide to ensure an even distribution of the light energy from the light sources which are typically arranged only at one edge of the display.